MoWKnights Wiki
Welcome to the MoWKnights Wiki Ministry of War (MoW) is the world's most sophisticated browser game, with unparalleled graphics and gameplay. MoW is a true MMORTS. This wiki will help you if you are beginning or going into advanced things. If you are just beginning you should first go through the Beginners Guide, it will help you with many many things. This wiki is NOT complete, we are still gathering data and editing and updating. This wiki is also here for good, no one will delete it. For any and all updates and maintenances that happen for the game you should ALWAYS clear cache and restart your browser. Otherwise, you may not be able to see or use these updates. When you have a problem ALWAYS clear cache before asking someone for help, it is the first thing we will have you do! Learn which civ you would do best at. There are four civilizations each with their own benefits. You will first have to pick which that best suits you. Click on one of the above pictures (civilizations) to learn about their bonuses and special troops! Beginners Guide Leveling your hero. EXP Boosts and Production Boosts Glory Hero Monument Age Progression Plundering Arcadian Ladder Missions Hero You can recruit Heroes in your Tavern. Every hour, the tavern refreshes, but you have to look into the tavern to make it refresh. Meaning, the timer will count down again once you click it. This way, you don't miss any good heroes, but it may take more time to get a good hero. A higher level tavern gives more heroes per refresh. Whether or not a higher level tavern has a higher chance per slot for a better hero, or each slot has the same chance for a better hero has not been tested or confirmed. There are 4 colors that a hero can be. In order of worst to best, they are: WHITE, GREEN, BLUE, and PURPLE. White is the worst and Purple is the best. The better color, the more increase in attribute points a hero gets every time he/she levels up. That is a big difference for higher lvl heroes. When a White hero levels up, he/she only gets 4 attribute points for you to add. A Blue hero, on the other hand, gets 8 attribute points for you to manually add per level up. Your starter Blue hero only gets 7 attribute points per level up though, until you use the Hero Evolution Badge to turn him/her Purple. Attributes Gear Hero Skills Bosses Lightning Guards Yeti Missionary You can recruit your first Missionary when you reach Dark Age and have built your Holy Place. Located in the second tab of your tavern. Missionary Attributes Leveling Missionary Purposes Merchants You will first be able to recruit and use Merchants in Feudal Age AFTER you have built your Trade Post. You will find them in the third tab of your tavern. These you will need for a few different reasons, one being to make you some much needed gold that you will need for hiring Heroes, Merchants and Missionary's, as well as researches and recruiting troops. Merchants will also make it that much easier for you to make the gold needed for your Hero Monument. And lastly, Merchants will be your source to go places to gather ingredients for Cooking Recipes. Merchant Attributes Merchant Leveling Guilds Click on the picture below view the introduction of Guilds. Guild Buildings Guild Skills Guild Taxes On this page you will find how many resources your guild buildings at their certain levels will consume daily. Camps/Outposts Building Camps Capturing Camps Honor System Extreme challenge Battlefield Honor Gear Bandits Pets Pet Development Life Skills Cooking Forging Runes Miscellaneous Items VIP System Mars Temple Levers Of Fortune Auction House Random Stuff Monster Drops Contested Zones (CZ's) Contested Zones or CZ's are where you battle other Civilizations over the control of an area. Transporting to CZ Contested Zone City Contested Zone Steeples Carnage Server Merges Organized and Created By: All information and credits go to the following people: (Closed Beta, Alliance, Ambush) (Closed Beta, Ambush) (Alliance) (Closed Beta, Alliance) (Civ Wars, Alliance, Ambush) (Ambush) (Alliance) (Ambush) Category:Browse Category:Beginners Guide Category:Bosses